pinkydinkydoofandomcom-20200222-history
Where Are My Shoes?
'''Where Are My Shoes? '''is the pilot episode of Pinky Dinky Doo from Season 1. It's the first episode of Pinky Dinky Doo. When Pinky can't find her shoes, she goes to school with salami on her feet. Characters Present *Pinky Dinky Doo (debut) *Tyler Dinky Doo (debut) *Mr. Guinea Pig (debut) *Nicholas Biscuit (debut) *Daffinee Toilette (debut) *Bobby Boom (debut) *Mommy Dinky Doo (debut) *Daddy Dinky Doo (debut) Set Up Tyler can't find one of his shoes. Tall Tale The story starts out with Pinky waking up one morning from a kiss by Mr. Guinea Pig. Then she gets dressed. She puts on a freshly ironed A.Wedge of cheese B.Pink pony C.dress The answer is C. She puts on a dress. Then she has breakfast. Then Mommy Dinky Doo calls Pinky to hurry up so she doesn't miss the bus for school. Pinky rushes back to her room to finish getting ready, but then she realizes she's missing something. Then, much to her luck, she can't find her shoes! So she looks under the bed, scuba dives on the closet, and looks in the toilet, just to see if her nosy brother, Tyler, had put them there. But to no such luck. Pinky is exasperated and doesn't want to go barefoot to school. Then Mommy calls Pinky that the bus is here, so Pinky rushes downstairs, grabs her lunch bag, and gets an idea. She takes out two pieces of salami from her sandwich, straps them to her feet, gets on the bus, and goes to school. At school, she meets Nicholas and shows him her salami shoes. Nicholas shows her that he couldn't find his shoes either, so he had to go to school with meatloaves on his feet. But then when school starts, they see that Miss Maganza, their teacher, couldn't find her shoes, either. So she had to wear a pair of roast turkeys. She even has a matching purse. The class laughs and point out they couldn't find their shoes either. Bobby is wearing donuts, Daffinee is wearing cantaloupes. And Abby McTabby is wearing spaghetti ballet slippers. Then the principal announces that due to a mix-up in the kitchen, there will be shoes for lunch. Daffinee says it's gross. Nobody wants to eat shoes for food. Everyone is really exasperated. This causes Pinky to think big. Big Idea Pinky decides everyone will eat their food shoes and wear their shoe food, so that could get everything normal. Everyone thinks this is a great idea. They all march down to the cafeteria, with Pinky leading the way. They all set their food shoes on the table and start eating. It is the best lunch they have ever had. Then they find some shoe food to wear and the story ends with Pinky and her friends with full stomachs and new shoes. Conclusion Tyler realized his shoes were under his cushion all along. Great Big Fancy Word *"exasperated" Games #What Came First? #Eat It or Wear It? See also *Where Are My Shoes?/Transcript *Where Are My Shoes?/Trivia *Where Are My Shoes?/Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Food Episodes Category:Episodes with clothes